<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NOT MY RESPONSIBILITY by lance_space_mommy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411940">NOT MY RESPONSIBILITY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_space_mommy/pseuds/lance_space_mommy'>lance_space_mommy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kozume Kenma Friendship, Light Angst, Nude Modeling, Nudity, Original Character(s), Other, Partial Nudity, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Male Hinata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_space_mommy/pseuds/lance_space_mommy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata was very popular among the Volleyball community and had been a giant participant in LGBTQ+ movements and spreading awareness on other real-world issues.</p><p>There had been rumors and Hinata served</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>NOT MY RESPONSIBILITY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>⚠️ 🛑 TRIGGER WARNING 🛑 ⚠️</p><p>This story contains:<br/>•Reference to self harm (past)<br/>•Self harm scars<br/>•If the topic of transitioning is triggering please don’t force yourself to read</p><p>Have a wonderful day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata Shoyo was an inspiration to many, even if they didn't watch his amazing Volleyball games, they always listened and supported his bravery.</p><p>Being the main inspiration for many youths and representing the Japanese community. Rumors were spread from alleged binders and self-harm scars on his legs and arms. Was he trans? Was he suicidal? The world wanted to know.</p><p>Hinata was all over TV speaking about what he stood for and what he was going to do. Supporting the LGBTQ+ community and spreading awareness of real-world problems was something Hinata wanted people to know. He may have acted like he was an idiot and ignorant to everything around him not involving Volleyball. Yet Hinata was really smart, it may not have been book smarts but it definitely was social skills and the world around him, you could ask him about his views on something and he'd have something to say about it. Once the reporters pressed and instantly learned their lesson as Hinata cut them one of his glares, a dark look in his eyes.</p><p>"My body and my issues are none of the people's concerns. If they have to dig through my records and look for old photos of me then I'm a little concerned about YOUR mental health. My body isn't your concern and it's not my job to tell anyone. So please let's move to the next topic."</p><p>It had been quiet for a while, Hinata practicing as usual and rather than going home, he headed off somewhere. Word got out that Hinata was working on a project and the world was ready. None of the Karasuno team had really heard from him, they understood. He was busy, his career didn’t allow for much free time and they could all tell his schedule was tough to work around.</p><p>The world was in a frenzy Hinata's project was up and it was #1 on trending.</p><p>It was dark the undertone orange, there was slow mellow music playing the background everyone intently watching.</p><p>The Karasuno volleyball team had gotten together to watch it, deciding a weekend together would be good for their distant relationship. Hinata had wanted to go, he really did. Yet he couldn't find the time and he was going to release a video that would probably change how they all saw him. It's easy for him to look back on his goodbye so he was glad if they didn’t like him now. At least he had a good farewell.</p><p>Hinata eventually appeared out of the shadows and had a straight face which was surprising. After thirty seconds it eventually flashed to a clip of his hand raising to the jacket zipper, slowly pulling it down.</p><p>
  <strong>Do you know me?</strong>
</p><p>He had a deep voice, surprising most people when it was a serious tone. It had  dropped an octave.</p><p>
  <strong>Really know me?</strong>
</p><p>The millions of people watching watched, entranced by the stunning features of Hinata's face. He had matured... well— he no longer was the youngest looking of the batch. His hands at the bottom of his unzipped jacket.</p><p>
  <strong>You have opinions</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>About my opinions</strong>
</p><p>Hinata's hands slid up around the inside of his hood slowly pulling it down.</p><p>
  <strong>About my music</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>About my clothes</strong>
</p><p>He moved in slow careful movements even as he took off his jacket he managed to stay stunning.</p><p>
  <strong>About my body</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Some people hate what I wear</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Some people praise it</strong>
</p><p>The jacket fell to the floor, everyone was on the edge of their seats, he was wearing a button-up underneath.</p><p>
  <strong>Some people use it to shame others</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Some people use it to shame me</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But I feel you watching</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Always</strong>
</p><p>Everyone watched as he unbuttoned his shirt, the cloth parting, revealing tan skin. </p><p>The screen showed his face again the orange light hitting his face, it revealed some feminine features in his jawline, or how his shoulders weren't as broad as his other male counterparts. His lips were slightly pinker and how he had a small button-nose. Yet they could spot the hazy look in his eyes some would dare to call seductive.</p><p>
  <strong>And nothing I do goes unseen</strong>
</p><p>The entire world stopped upon the next clip Hinata had cleavage. Hinata was trans and he had hid it so well for so long. The graduated members of the Karasuno Volleyball team that played with Hinata felt stupid.</p><p>
  <strong>So while I feel your stares</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Your disapproval</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Or your sigh of relief</strong>
</p><p>Hinata slowly removed his coverup, wearing a tank top. Every transgender was quaking, they couldn't imagine the bravery or the thoughts rushing through Hinata's head. The panic. The fear. And people who weren't trans or hadn't have had to go through the fear and pressure of coming out will never understand that but most people will respect that and will do their best to remind themselves of the selfless act to bring this message to people. The words hitting deeply for viewers some had to wipe a tear.</p><p>
  <strong>If I lived by them</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I’d never be able to move</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Would you like me to be smaller?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Weaker?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Softer?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Taller?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Would you like me to be quiet?</strong>
</p><p>That hit the Karasuno team, they had never realized how Hinata could've felt about the constant teasing. Guilt rushed over them, no one could imagine the pressure put upon him, and they worried if he resented them for that. For the way, they treated him, whether or not they realized these things long after the damage had been done. Hinata was female to male, not yet fully transitioned they could understand why though, being in Brazil, then professionally playing Volleyball. Before, Hinata had no money, and he still wasn't nearly rich. Hell, Kenma had sponsored Hinata getting him the trip to Brazil. Hinata and Kenma were also rumored to be dating, but so was him and Atsumu. Yet Hinata made it very clear he wasn't in a relationship nor needed one even if he could easily get one.</p><p>There was finally a front reveal wearing a tanktop. He looked like a model.</p><p>
  <strong>Do my shoulders provoke you?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Does my chest?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Am I my stomach?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>My hips?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The body I was born with</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Is it not what you wanted?</strong>
</p><p>Letting the words slip out of his tone can be interpreted in many different ways and can be used for many different situations. Everyone decided on their own. Hinata's arms cross grabbing the bottom rim of his tank top. The scars on his arms surprised them, after all the rumors it was surprising to finally notice them and realize what they were from.</p><p>
  <strong>If I wear what is comfortable</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I am not a woman</strong>
</p><p>Eyes widened as he continues to pull off his shirt, a pitch-black liquid rose.</p><p>
  <strong>If I shed the layers.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I’m a slut.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Though you’ve never seen my body.</strong>
</p><p>The light reflected off his chest and no one could lie Hinata had the ideal female body. It was surprising to hear he was judged and that people despised him for it.</p><p>
  <strong>You still judge it</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And judge me for it.</strong>
</p><p>You could see Hinata's face completely now as the light reflected of his toned muscles, his pigmented skin. His tank-top was fully pulled over his body, his face completely covered in light. Half of the world became bisexual at that.</p><p>
  <strong>Why?</strong>
</p><p>He was stunning, and as the black liquid rose, Hinata sank.</p><p>
  <strong>We make assumptions about people.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Based on their size.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>We decide who they are.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>We decide what they’re worth</strong>
</p><p>Completely submerged, the viewers listened, hanging onto every word like a lifeline. People processing what they were watching, people expressing their joy, their fondness. People also expressed their disgust, the confusion, the disagreement. </p><p>
  <strong>If I wear more</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>If I wear less</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Who decides what that makes me?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>What that means?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Is my value based only on your perception?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Or is your opinion of me</strong>
</p><p>Hinata quickly came up completely covered in the black liquid, the light shinning giving the reflective liquid it's highlighting.</p><p>The video switched to a black screen with words written there in bright orange as Hinata read them.</p><p>
  <strong>"Not my responsibility"</strong>
</p><p>It was black and the video ended. Likes flooded in and so did dislikes, not nearly as much but they were still there. Comments of support flooded in and Hinata's phone blew up. The video spread like wildfire. There had been a live video, tons of people were on it was the production of Hinata doing the scene. The group laughed as Hinata wiped off his face who now was laughing.</p><p>"I accidentally swallowed it!"</p><p>Bokuto came over offering a towel and bucket frantically, "My lovely disciple, here you go! Please don’t die! Are you dying?”</p><p>Akashi made his way over rolling his eyes, “Bokuto babe he’s fine.”</p><p>Wiping off his body Hinata moved in a bra, "This is so uncomfortable everyone move I'm taking a shower!"</p><p>Atsumu laughed, Sakusa turning to Bokuto fixing his mask shivering, "Bokuto smack him for me."</p><p>The group laughed in front of the live holding conversation as the viewer count went up. They picked up Hinata's phone watching as the notifications were rolling in.</p><p>"Man you all are going crazy! Hinata is famous Akashi!"</p><p>"He literally is a professional volleyball player and is a giant influence in the LGBTS+ community promoting equality."</p><hr/><p>Hinata walked out sighing, "Guys I have a confession."</p><p>Turning looking at the camera making him aware that it was still active.</p><p>"Oops, nevermind move over!"</p><p>Crammed in the middle Hinata watched the comment fly by, "I can't even read any of these comments! Leaning back Hinata grabbed a tissue wiping black out of his nose.</p><p>"Alrighty, I'm excited to say I'm taking a trip home to visit my little sister! It's been a while and my moms lonely!"</p><p>Atsumu reached for Hinata, "No don't leave."</p><p>Shoving his backing away Hinata laughed, "Shut it you dumb butt! I gotta go, I already spend pretty much every day with you."</p><p>Atsumu pouted huffing as he crossed his arms, "That's only during practice."</p><p>Bokuto pointed at him shunningly, "Stop pouting, you look ugly like that."</p><p>Sakusa joining in on the bullying smiled, "Funny you say that Bokuto, he looks ugly all the time. A rat you could say."</p><p>"Sakusa! That's mean."</p><p>Hinata groaned, "We also have group hangouts so don't even try. Now we gotta go."</p><p>Akashi ruffed Hinata's head, "Wanna get some McDonalds with us?"</p><p>"Yes! God, I'm starving!"</p><p>Bokuto threw Hinata over his shoulder marching off, "McDonald's!"</p><p>Saying their goodbyes the live stream ended the group had taken Japan's heart. Scratch that, the worlds.</p><hr/><p>Hinata heading over to his home, walking to the door his belongings in the car as he nervously held the paper containing the information for the surgery he had scheduled. Kenma told him it was his birthday gift. Opening the door he walked inside throwing his things on the island in the middle of the kitchen resting his head on the cold wood touching a picture on the wall smiling. He had failed the notice the group of people standing in the living room right behind him. It was quiet, too quiet.</p><p>Staring at the papers he heard his phone go off.</p><p>It was his mom, "Hey where are you?"</p><p>"Turn around."</p><p>Hinata dropped his phone turning around shocked to see his entire team standing there his mom and Natsu. He also was shocked to see Oikawa, Kuroo, and Kenma.</p><p>Running towards them they all were glomped in a tight group hug.</p><p>"Oh my god! You all look so old! Except for Kenma, and Suga."</p><p>Getting light slaps from that Hinata laughed tears falling so happy to know they didn't hate him and rather was about to celebrate and spend time with the first group of people he considered family, the one who shaped him into the person he is today.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed you wonderful readers 🐱💕😊</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading it was just a short little thing that I wanted to write to take a break from school.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>